


Bad Beginning

by oiamasuperdancingqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiamasuperdancingqueen/pseuds/oiamasuperdancingqueen





	Bad Beginning

Chuck从一开始就特别不喜欢Raleigh。  
那还是在猎人学院时候的事，当时他还只是跟着Herc住在学院里，还没到成为一名游侠的年纪。  
本来看到Raleigh因为打架被罚在训练场跑圈他还有点高兴，觉得他和自己一样，不守规矩，不服教条，重要的是，没人爱他。  
他站在看台的最顶层，抱着手臂看那个瘦巴巴的小子在人工暴雨中，踉跄又倔强跑的歪歪扭扭。  
同类，这是Chuck对Raleigh Becket的第一印象。  
只是这印象存在没多久，短暂到场边的积水还没有完全流进回收的下水口，就被那个穿着同级制服跑到他身边和他一起跑完最后几圈的青年证明只是个假象而已。他对Raleigh的关心太过明显张扬，不用从他圈着他肩膀的手臂，或是试图擦去他脸上雨水却被挥开，但仍然温柔的手掌上就看得出。  
“所谓的兄弟，哈。”  
Chuck把手中的毛巾扔到地上，恨恨的踩了一脚，头也不回的从侧门离开了。

要说这是嫉妒，Chuck是绝对不会承认的。校园里都是即将成为，或者梦想成为游侠的年轻人，男男女女，结伴在一起，他才不嫉妒其中的任何一对。  
即使他总是孤身一个人。  
因为他有Herc。  
这是他的秘密。  
那位平日里温和但刻板的长官，年纪最大的学员，Herc Hansen，他的父亲，他拥有他，某种程度上他甚至统治着他，但这秘密他谁也不能说。  
所以表面上看他还是孤独的Chuck Hansen。

只是他开始在被操的时候忍不住胡思乱想，被人温柔的搂着会不会比被狠狠的按在床沿更加令人兴奋。  
他这样想着，想着，以至于那天他一直软着，但操他的人显然并不在意。  
完事之后他像往常一样自己去浴室清理，手指伸进那个已经被捣弄到松软的入口时他颤抖了一下，如果是那个年轻人，Yancy Becket，会如何对他的兄弟。他想着，好像自己变成了那个和自己有着同样倔强外表的小子，Yancy的嘴唇应该像落在额头的水珠一样温暖。他仰起头，手指在身下深深浅浅的抽插着，旋转着，像是有人也会温柔的对他，像是有人也会温柔的要他。  
可是他发现自己想不出来那该是什么样子，他的动作变得急躁，而身体里像是被巨兽的血液腐蚀，又疼又痒，他抓不到，也阻止不了。  
他暴躁的把洗手台上的所有东西全扫落到地上。  
真是多谢Becket兄弟，他Chuck Hansen，第一次想知道被爱是什么感觉。

也许在很小很小的时候有人爱过他。  
他模糊的记得，母亲，常常来家里的Scott叔叔，很少回家但会用带胡渣的下巴蹭自己脸蛋的父亲。只是那些记忆和巨兽，核弹，爆炸，死亡混在一起，变得模糊而零碎，像是麦旋风里加上了血肉和内脏，也许还有辛辣的毒草，总之本应该浓郁的甜味和奶香都变的几不存在，只是偶尔在舌尖闪现，却更像陷阱一样让人不敢相信。  
然后他就和巨兽来袭之后大多数孩子一样变得没有了亲人，父亲更多时候是拯救世界的英雄，属于所有人，他能分到的爱，只是地球幸存的几亿人分之一份而已。妻子和兄弟的棺椁也许把他的心都一起装进去了，Chuck记得简单的葬礼结束后自己抬手想拉住他的手，但他躲开了。  
好像他是有毒的巨兽碎片。  
好像让他活着是个糟糕的选择。  
而明明他才是那个不能保护他们的人。  
所以他不再喊他“父亲”。  
多数时候他们的相处是沉默的，更多数时候他们根本不在一起。  
他的童年在11岁那一年结束了。

猎人学院成立之后他被带到了这里，和校园里那些高大魁梧身材健美的年轻人比起来他渺小的像是个隐形人。没有同龄人也挺好，他把除了学习成为游侠所需要的基础教育之外的所有时间都花在了健身上。  
终于他可以对着镜子欣赏自己坚实的腹肌，粗壮的手臂，青年才有的充满力量的身体。如果现在有人想欺负他，他可不会像当年那个小袋鼠一样被拎起来揍了。  
然后他发现那人在他身后注视他已久。  
“闭上你那该死的眼睛。”这是第一次他狠狠的干他的时候说的唯一一句话。  
虽然那并不是太美好的经历，Chuck还是高潮了：他射在了他的手里。作为一个并不缺乏性教育和经验的年轻人他深深的怀疑前列腺刺激并不是自己得到这次高潮的原因。他想对方也和自己一样，因为那实在太疼。润滑剂？如果血液算的话。  
他很奇怪为什么那人也像是没和男人做过一样生疏，他分明听见他挤进自己根本没准备过的身体里时咬牙的声音。但就像坐上了过山车，开到顶，你就只有一路坠落下去，才有再次到顶的可能。  
然后他被丢在宿舍里，趴了好久才起来，双腿抖的像是飓风中的树杈。站起来时微凉的精液混合血液从被粗暴使用了的后穴流出来，在大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，那感觉，Chuck有时还会回忆：  
就像有人轻轻的抚摸着他，用粗糙的掌心，用带着胡茬的下巴。

他开始溜去偷看Becket兄弟参加的课程，反正他是教官的儿子，预备役学员，Stacker Pentecost将军也对他很好，没人拦着他。  
上课刚开始的时候Yancy总是坐的很直，Raleigh就东倒西歪的摊在椅子上，伸出一条长腿横在过道中间，只是半年时间他像是发酵了一样长的比他和他哥哥都高。他的手臂绕过Yancy的肩膀搭在他的椅背上，手指无聊的在上面敲敲打打。  
但过不多一会Yancy就会开始缓慢的朝一侧歪过去，非常的缓慢，他的白T恤贴着椅背逐渐因为下滑的身体堆出褶皱，后面猎人学院的缩写都揉成了一团。Raleigh的手指像是早就知道这会发生，看上去只是轻轻的一拨，Yancy就朝他的方向垂下了头，而本来烂泥一样的Raleigh此时早已经坐的笔直，Yancy的头正好掉在他的肩上，从后面看过去，那头暗色的金发柔软的团在Raleigh的脖颈间。  
肯定会很痒。Chuck想，有时那人的头发也会蹭到自己的脖子，要不是身下的撞击太过剧烈让他无暇顾及其他地方的感受，他想那也一定会是很痒的。  
糟糕的是Raleigh Becket似乎有着动物一样的第六感，他总是能发现自己紧紧盯着他们两人的视线，面对他的瞪视，Chuck只有更加不屑和鄙夷的瞪回去。  
我才不想抢你的哥哥，我不需要。他在心里说。  
我只是想知道有人爱是什么感觉。

大概就是这种感觉吧。  
他面对着宿舍晃动的天花板想，男人的体重压在他身上，力气大的像是要压断他的肋骨。滑腻的水声和皮肉碰撞的声音充斥着耳朵，那种感觉就像电流一样从两人连接的身体深处传到后脑，头皮都跟着紧了。  
Chuck从不在这种时候呻吟，即使他很想，因为他知道他不要听到他的声音。但这次他想抱住他的肩膀，就像Raleigh抱着Yancy那样。手指刚触到他的皮肤，那人却像是被巨兽的触手碰到一样弹开了。  
“没有触碰。”他的语气即使带着刚刚在他身体里剧烈抽送导致的喘息听上去也是冷硬的，更像是命令，或一个诅咒。而他刚刚拔出的阴茎还湿漉漉的，滚热的，坚硬的，就在他敏感不堪的入口处颤动。  
“是的。”Chuck只能乖顺的放下手，手掌和身体一样在他身下摊开。那个洞穴需要被填满，用原始低等的性器，用无法见人的欲望，用不该存在的暴力，随便什么，只是不要让他空着。身体里有一个地方空着已经够难受的了。  
“我会成为最好的游侠。”这次他在那人离开前对着他的背影说，那人停了一下，还是关上门走了。  
然后我就可以和你一起战斗，我们一起保护你一个人保护不了的东西，你可以不用活在悔恨里。

在不知道哪天是就末日的时候感情本来就是最不值钱的东西，岛上的酒吧里夜夜都挤满找乐子的男人和女人，大家连对方的姓名都不需要知道，需要的只是一个哪怕很短暂的高潮。巨兽是悬在所有人头顶的剑，只要能有那么一瞬间闭上眼睛看不到那柄剑上双面锋利的刃，已经是最好的放松了。  
Chuck也是这里的常客，他的第一次也发生在这里。贴着酒吧后巷潮湿的墙壁他操了一个女人，她的腿像爬行动物一样缠着他的腰，她在他过于快的射了之后咯咯的笑着，涂着巨兽蓝的指甲深深嵌进他臀上的皮肤里。  
“别放弃任何可能的快乐，宝贝。”她贴着他的耳朵说，手指游到他臀缝间钻了进去，在碰到那圈敏感的肌肉时Chuck再次硬了。  
她在他身前跪下，一面吸他一面用手指浅浅的干着他，Chuck用力的把后脑抵在墙上，再次高潮的时候他的脖颈都几乎折断了。  
他们都分不清到底哪个更让人快乐，是生理上的高潮，还是濒临死亡的体验。

今天他看到Becket兄弟在酒吧里打架，没想到Yancy那么平和的眼睛里也燃起怒火，他出拳的速度比Raleigh还快，看着站起来的Raleigh嘴角鲜艳的红色Chuck感到无比的兴奋。  
人类血液的颜色，温暖而生机勃勃。  
酒吧沸腾起来，荷尔蒙和无处发泄的种种情绪在劣质酒精里发酵，女人们尖叫着，男人们扯掉身上的衣服，他们期待流血，期待一场真正的大战。  
Chuck握紧了手中的啤酒瓶。  
但Raleigh冲上去吻了他的哥哥，当着所有人的面。他肋下连着挨了Yancy几下重拳，可他就是不放开，也不防御，他的手像是只会圈着他哥的肩膀，直到Yancy在他怀里安静下来。  
Chuck和所有人一样看着他们终于分开，那两个人额头抵着额头，混乱粗重的喘息渐渐变成同样的节奏，就像他们在只属于他们两个的宇宙，平静无声。  
酒吧里响起了一声抽泣，很大声，尤其在那个时刻，但随后老板就敲着吧台喊：“给所有人上一轮龙舌兰，算我的！”，大家欢呼起来，不知道是为了酒，还是为了那个吻。  
也许除了他没人注意到兄弟两人搀扶着走出了酒吧，Chuck看着他们肩膀靠着肩膀消失在门外，拉过身边经过的一个人，学着Raleigh的样子重重的吻下去。  
不过是双倍酒精的味道而已。

当天他得到格外粗暴的性。那人抓着他的领子把一身酒气的他扔进浴室，冰冷的水劈头盖脸的淋下来。  
“我，最，恨，酒鬼。”他一字一字的说，声音比水还冷。  
他的身体就在这冷水中被分开，不断顶入的阴茎还是火热，却也一点不能让他暖和起来。即使身体很快熟稔的接纳了他，让进入不再是种刑罚，Chuck也还是不能暖和起来。  
他无法控制的发抖。  
他想起在操场被罚跑的Raleigh Becket，那天的人工雨水应该也就是这个温度，但是他有Yancy。  
他本以为所有背德的性都是这样，但现在看来，显然他得到的是最糟那种。

那天晚上他梦到了小时候。  
Chuck已经很久没有做过梦了，一个好梦在现在这个时期是超奢侈的东西，因为没人能睡的安稳，想要一个没有死亡，尖叫，毁灭的城市，腾起的蘑菇云的梦需要花大价钱买上一种针剂，那玩意在黑市的价钱高的离谱，还很难搞到。军队里有，用来给激战后的游侠们一个宁静的睡眠，Chuck还曾经动心思去药剂室偷上那么一两支，只是想到后果就作罢了。  
他梦到5岁时候的悉尼，Scott叔叔带他在沙滩筑了好大一个城堡，他用自己的怪兽玩具踩上去，城墙轻易的就崩塌了。  
但是Scott叔叔说没有关系，弄坏了的可以再修补起来，他开心的咧开嘴朝他笑。妈妈在旁边的阳伞下躺着，笑着看着他们俩，脸是模糊的，只有那个笑容温柔又清晰。  
醒来他忍不住怀疑这个梦和Becket兄弟有没有什么关系，因为生活并没任何改变，只是在他们两个身上他看到自己想要但得不到的东西。  
他还想更多的窥探Becket兄弟的生活，但他们以最优异的成绩毕业了。  
那年Yancy给他最喜欢的机甲起名叫Gipsy Danger，这名字真娘娘腔，让人想起吉普赛女郎层层炫目的裙摆和手腕上晃眼睛的装饰，可这时他刚入学，只能看着他最讨厌的人和Yancy一起穿上白色的战甲出现在电视上。  
祝你们好运，一定要活着，因为你要看着我赶上你的，Raleigh Becket，我会超过你，成为最好的游侠。

“所以这五年你在干嘛？”Chuck摸着Max的脑袋，只有这样才不会让人发现他的手因为兴奋在发抖，“我想是非常重要的活吧？”  
你害死了Yancy，你弄坏了我的机甲，你拥有过的那些我没有的东西，原来也不属于你。  
“我在修墙。”Raleigh对他并不陌生，在学院的时候他总是跟在他和Yancy附近，只是现在他年轻得志，功勋等身。所以他挑衅的言语并不会让他生气，一点也不。  
“我说，你可别害死我们。”  
Chuck傲慢的起身，好像不屑和他同桌吃饭。他牵着Max走出食堂，在通往宿舍的狭小回廊停住。  
Raleigh身边已经没有了Yancy，为什么他还那么镇定，就好像Yancy从没离开过。

晚上他主动的在那人身上起伏，让自己的身体重重的落下，落在那根烧红的刑具上，就好像惩罚自己今天失仪的言辞。没有触碰，他的双手不能扶在他肩上，或是绷紧的小腹上，只能抓紧自己的脚踝，把自己缠绕在他挺立的欲望上。  
“说你很抱歉。”他连呼吸都没有混乱，他的注视里藏着怒气，今天那张骄傲的脸是如此的熟悉。  
“我，我很抱歉……”Chuck的阴茎被他猛地抓紧，他感觉自己的身体抽搐着咬紧了他的欲望。  
“你想要一个吻？”通感即使断开他也能知道他的想法，偶尔的，他的一些想法就像声音越来越大，吵的像是俄国人喜欢的摇滚乐一样冲进他的耳朵，沿着鼓膜传到大脑里。  
Chuck咬着下唇，他不敢点头，黑暗中他看不清身下的人脸上的表情是关心还是嘲讽，而那人突然朝上顶起，粗大的前端重重的擦过他身体里敏感的那点。  
“回答。”他简短的命令。  
“是的！”他花了全身的力气才没有大声的呻吟出来，长官宿舍离其他人的很远，但他不喜欢声音，他从很久以前就知道。  
他得到的只是更重的顶弄，那人的手放开了他的阴茎，抓起他的腰重重的朝自己拉下来，他重新自由的欲望不断拍打在两人湿滑的小腹中间，又疼又爽。  
当他的精液成股的涌进他的身体，Chuck被允许在他胸口趴了那么一会，他听着他的心跳，和自己的一样，比平时快很多。他很想摸摸鼻尖下面那块纹身，是为了遮盖在悉尼打败四级巨兽病毒的时候留下的伤痕纹上去的，但“没有触碰”，他忍住了。  
“人不可能总是得到自己想要的东西，我以为早就教会你了。”他被他从身上推开时，听到他轻声，但清晰的说。

***

关于这一点，是的，他早就知道了。  
其实Chuck最初并没有想到和自己成为搭档共同驾驶Striker Eureka的游侠会是Herc，但他期待过，甚至一直期待着。  
Herc在他们第一次通感训练戴上头盔之前看了他一眼，Chuck从那里面看到很多通常在夜幕中读不出东西，比如一点点的欣赏，但很快消失在军人战斗前冷硬的眼神里面。  
他们的同步率很好，那是当然的，Chuck熟悉他的每个小动作，每次眉头微皱，每次眯起眼睛，右肩的肌肉因为旧伤牵动手臂之前会导致反射性的咬牙，他只需要看着他，Chuck 就知道他要做什么，表面上他是他的副驾驶，但在操作舱里，真说不清谁控制谁。  
两个人真正的是一体。  
这种认识让他兴奋的头皮发紧，就像被操到最深处和疼痛一起出现的感觉，他推测疑似“被爱”的感觉。  
但他并没有在Herc记忆中找到自己想找的东西。一个好的游侠为了避免出现遮羞反射可以控制自己的意识，让不该在通感链接时出现的回忆隐藏起来。该死的他却完全没有想到要去掩饰自己的记忆，Herc会看到他所有的想法，和他身体反应相对的每个渴望。  
他不知道这会对他们日后的相处带来怎样的改变。  
“专心。”他的声线和机甲一样坚硬，而Chuck也毕竟更多时候是个优秀的战士，他们的同步率稳步上升。  
在Striker Eureka的操作舱里，脊髓夹链接着自己和金属巨人的神经，他觉得自己也像他一样强大。他们一起用重拳击碎巨兽的颅骨，反弹的力量让他每根神经都跟着震颤。  
保护他想保护的东西，他真的能做到。  
Chuck想他一定会得到应有的奖励。Herc清楚的知道他想要什么。  
结果那天晚上本该是庆祝首次出击胜利的日子，他却反而一个人度过。他在宿舍的床上躺着一动不动，每条肌肉都绷得紧紧的。实战和任何演习都不一样，他的心脏跳的比最激烈的高潮时还要快，在胸腔里砰砰作响，几乎要震裂耳膜。  
他想要他的夸奖。但即使在他们的意识还连着的时候，他在他的眼睛里也什么的都看不到。

Max是他得到的最好的礼物，或者用恩赐形容这条外表蠢笨的纯种狗也不为过。Chuck小时候就很喜欢狗，像每个男孩子一样他曾经想过养一条金毛寻回犬，可以和他在那时仍然洁净安宁的海岸线上来回跑。后来他更加知道犬类有种多么让人羡慕的天分：他们天生不吝表达自己的感情，如果他们想要抚摸，就在主人身边露出肚皮，如果他们想要亲吻，就用湿答答的舌头舔的人满脸都是口水。他们表达自己欢喜的方式简单明了，而他们的要求又总是能得到满足——毕竟谁会拒绝一条摇着尾巴，咧着嘴角的大狗呢。  
那天他格外的柔软，想着回到自己宿舍有个温暖的生物陪着自己，就连那人开拓他的手指都好像变的不那么强硬。他放松的神经终于在他进入时没忍住低声的叹气，那人停了一停，从他身体里离开。  
“到这里来。”他说。  
大多数时候他都从背后干他，像是不愿意看到他的脸，更不愿意看他的眼睛。  
Chuck听话的在床上翻了个身，黑暗中他看到那人的轮廓，哦对，他想起自己不能睁开眼睛，但在自己合上眼皮时那人的手抓住了他的手腕，他的气息离他的鼻尖只有一寸的距离。  
“今天你可以发出声音。”他低声命令，同时毫无预警的插了进去。

直到很久以后Chuck才能在通感的记忆碎片中面对自己那天的表现，所以此时他抱着手臂看着Gipsy Danger里的Raleigh和Mako，期待着Mako分享了Raleigh记忆中那些和Yancy有关的片段之后会有怎样的反应。  
Raleigh揍在他肋骨和脸颊上的那几下真他妈的疼，这个家伙被揭疮疤的反应和自己想的一样，Chuck脱掉上衣扔到床边，对着浴室灰暗的镜子看着肋下隐隐出现的淤红，紧挨着昨天那人留下的齿印。  
下腹因为这一动念紧了起来。如果那两个科学家说的没错，下一次巨兽进攻的时间就是一两天之内，炸毁虫洞的任务迫在眉睫，他不知道自己还有多少时间。  
也许不够久到去学会Raleigh Becket所有的举动了。  
那个幸运的家伙。  
他撑着金属洗手台冰凉的台面，一只手握住了自己半勃的阴茎。  
镜子上即使没有水汽看上去都是雾蒙蒙的，但他清晰的看到自己熏红的脸颊，微张的嘴唇，汗珠从额头上滑落到眉骨，沿着眉毛朝下颚继续滑下去。  
他分不清这是从Herc脑中分享到的回忆，还是眼前这模糊的镜子里映出的现实。他看着那样的自己，没轻没重的撸动着，直到指尖沾满污秽的白色体液，他才终于缓缓的颓缩下去。  
斗牛犬慢慢的走过来，趴在他赤裸的小腿旁。他用那只干净的手抚摸他的头顶，听到他发出轻微的呼噜声。  
“谢谢你，Max。”他也很轻很轻的说。

越是长大他就越是知道其实Herc是个好人，通常意义上的，至少大家的口中是这样。尽忠职守，略有些顽固死板，第一次退役后Chuck看着PPDC对他的评估报告上写的这几个词嗤笑出声。  
他们的同步率出现了问题，Eureka行动速度迟缓，他们在悉尼基地关闭前要求他和Eureka一起退役。  
但没人知道导致问题的原因。

Chuck在换战斗服的时候偷偷打量那人的纹身，相同的图案也纹在自己身上，像是标记某种连接两具肉体和两个灵魂的仪式。  
最初他擅自给他们的外甲胸口贴上了有Max头像的贴纸，他看到了，却只是皱起眉头，并没有更多反对。也许是当时战况太紧张他来不及，所以当他们回来，机师帮他们卸甲的时候Chuck格外紧张，很怕他会命令他们去掉这幼稚的玩意。  
他知道他的想法，Chuck对他从不保留。  
然后他们在医疗室近乎疯狂的做爱。通常Chuck并不会做爱这个词形容他们之间的肉体关系，但那天他得到了拥抱，而牙齿咬进皮肉的时候嘴唇碰触到胸膛简直类似亲吻，他甚至被允许先于他高潮。  
最终他嗓子嘶哑的趴在窄小的医疗床上。那人汗湿的前胸压着他，在他耳边说：“以后不要再搞这些小花样。”  
Chuck笑了。他知道这行得通。  
成为游侠会是他们新的开始，他知道的。  
于是他继续自己的“小花样”。  
他换了他们的的狗牌，这样即使他从不和他过夜，他也可以拥有一个名字进入梦乡。他在电视采访的时候看似随意的搂住他的肩膀，反正他早就已经比他高壮。“我们是最强的！”他大声的对镜头说，心猛烈的跳着，对晚上的惩罚充满期待。  
有次他们刚刚干掉了一头当时最大的三级巨兽，Chuck大着胆子在冲淋消毒的时候跪在他身前，吸他的时候他用上了之前学会的所有花样。明知道三分钟后笼罩在他们身上的隔离层会移走，他们要进行身体检查，他没等他的手按住自己的后脑就站起来，看似若无其事的等着医护人员来扫描身体。  
后来他缠了他整晚，那人甚至在他身边睡着了。Chuck没有睡，虽然他浑身又酸又疼，但是他只是小心的把自己埋在他的气味里，看着他的胸膛在自己眼前起起伏伏。  
所以他总是觉得后来的问题出在那人并不能面对他们俩之间的这种关系，负罪感压毁了他们通感链接的桥梁。

Leathback进化出的有机电脉冲摧毁了他们和基地的联系，控制舱里一片漆黑，但他们的精神链接并未断开。他看了那人一眼，这并不是Chuck想要的结局，有一部分是的，但并不是以这种毫无反抗能力的状态。  
Raleigh和Gipsy Danger救了他们，这次他愿意感谢他，因为他想要的还没得到，他还需要一点点时间。

现在想想他真的庆幸自己那天走进了那人的房间，他的手臂受了伤，正想靠自己费力的脱下毛衣。  
Chuck过去帮他把衣服从头上脱出来。  
“不准触碰，”他抢在他前面说，“你的命令太多了，老头子，我听的太多了。”  
谢谢那头愚蠢的巨兽伤了你的手臂。他脱下自己的外套，随意的扔在地上。  
谢谢他们应该不会等到你伤好了就开始下一次袭击。腰带的金属搭扣咔哒作响，掉在脚边发出萎顿的声音。  
我知道你还能看到我的想法，是的，今天让我来主宰你。他轻轻的推着那人，但似乎要用上所有的勇气。  
我要触碰你。他用指尖，颤抖的抚摸他身上每条伤痕，每块绷紧的肌肉，每寸曾经研磨过他的皮肤。  
我要亲吻你。他用嘴唇，从他父亲被头盔压的低垂的头发开始，沿着未修胡茬的面颊，锋利的颌骨，在脖颈跳动着血脉的地方停留。

他知道Herc不会推开他，他也知道他明白自己的想法，也许今天是最后一天，他渴望得到自己想要的东西。  
可他一件都无法给予。他只能闭上眼睛。

他在自己手指上呻吟，放纵的，甜腻的。  
他用湿润的舌头，温暖的口腔膜拜他给他带来高潮和痛苦的阴茎，从低到顶。  
他完全的接纳他，我原谅你。  
他紧紧的裹着他，也请你原谅你自己。

巨兽袭击预警适时的响起，他还没开始对他的怀抱产生留恋，而从Herc高潮后的意识裂缝中流溢出的画面也还没粉碎他所有的勇气。  
他无声的起身穿衣。  
Herc在看着他，他的眼神和那些他从不想让人知道的糟糕回忆一起，失控般的砸到他脑后，Chuck觉得有些眩晕。

“Stacker，”他还是赶在他出发前到了，外套都没有穿，“记住，与你一起的战斗的人是我的孩子。”  
该死的，他以为自己不会流泪了。

决定引爆核弹前他听到Mako对Stacker说：“先生，　愛してる。”  
真奇妙，Chuck想，爱字有这么多种发音，但一种也没人对他说过。  
好在所有糟糕的过去就会和我一起结束了。  
希望你有个新开始。  
你，和其他所有人。

 

 

 

 


End file.
